warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Chainpaw
Willkommen auf meiner Disskusionsseite :D ♥-Wilkommen im Wiki Hallo Leafpool&Squirrelflight! :) Ich wollte dich im Wiki begrüßen und viel Spaß noch wünschen :) Hoffentlich kommst du auch mal in den Chat ;) Bei Fragen wende dich doch an etwas ältere Wikia Nutzer (z.B. mich oder andere) oder auch an Admins Schöne Zeit noch LG - 15:34, 8. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Re:Siggi Ja, ich weiß nicht. Ich war lang nicht mehr aktiv und weiß nicht, wie die Regeln momentan sind. Wenn die Regeln auf deiner Seite sind, mach ich dir gerne eine Siggi, du musst mir nur sagen, was da stehen soll und welche Farben. LG [[User:Honigtau|''H'o''''n'e'y' ' ' ' ' ' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Honigtau|''Lass dir vom SternenClan deine Pfoten leiten!]] 16:18, 2. Jan. 2013 (UTC) RE:Siggi Hallo, ich habe dir eine Siggi gemacht, weiß aber nicht, ob sie dir gefällt :) Ich gebe dir einfach mal den Link und dann kannst du mir ja sagen, ob ich noch was ändern soll Benutzer:Leafpool & Squirrelflight/Sig LG ich hatte das ja auch noch garnicht geändert XD Signatur Ich habe das Blau jetzt heller gemacht. SIGNATUR Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir. Wenn nicht, sag bescheit :) LG uups D| sry, mein fehler^^ habs geändert und hoffe, es gefällt dir Signatur GLG :) Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt :) Jetzt noch eine Frage~ hast du in einem anderen Wiki schon eine Siggi, weil wenn nicht musst du noch in deinen Privaten einstellungen einen Code eingeben und ein kästchen ankreuzen :/ GLG ^^ Code Also, du gehst auf private einstellungen (rechts oben bei dem minibild von deinem ava) dort ist ein abschneitt SIGNATUR. Dort kreuz du das Kästchen mit dem Wikitext in der Signatur... an. in die Zeile gibst du dann diesen Code ein: | dein Name }} Du must auf codeansicht gehen und den code kopieren und alle leerzeichen darin wegmachen, konnt ihn nicht anders schreiebn, da sonst ein anderer link entstanden wäre und der code nichtmehr sichtbar wäre. GLG :) Bild ♥ Hier ein Bildchen für dichright :3 17:51, 19. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Frage hey, Geht dein Chat noch? weil meiner geht irgendwie nichtmehr und feders auch nicht... und mich wprd interessieren ob es bei allen so ist oder nur bei uns:D lg Brombeerschweif (Diskussion) 18:35, 22. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Chat okay dann wirds wohl am wiki liegen und nicht am laptop:D haha leaf das hoffe ich mal nicht:DD hehe okay, ich wusste schon immer das mein gewissen nen schaden hat xD hm..okay..das erklärt so einiges..:x xD haha xDD *lachflash* ich hoffe der Chat geht gleich wieder xD haha was macht du äähm.. ich denn? :D lol ich ess ein Eis und merk es nichtmalxD haha ich hab immer wieder nen Lachflash wenn ich an Warheit oder Pflicht denke wo ich dachte Birke meint das ernst xDD oh mist ich hab gehofft das du es vergessen hast...:D also...Birke musste ja das mit den fantasien und Brad pitt schreiben ne? Brombeerschweif (Diskussion) 18:49, 22. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Ich weiß worum es geht. In Wikia gab es Probleme mit dem Chat und allgemein mit Wikia. Und der Chat hat darunter auch gelegen, und ich konnte (wie ich schon sagte) für eine Zeit nicht hier rein (20 min.) In dieser Zeit haben die Wikia-Mitarbeiter das Problem behoben, danke! Liebe Grüße Weichpelz ''Nothing should you butt alive :)' 21:05, 22. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Bearbeitungen Hallo Leaf, ja dass du weniger Bearbeitungen hast, liegt daran, dass ich die Forum-Seite von der Namenskette einmal gelöscht habe. Diese Diskussion hat ziemlich viele Bearbeitungen die nicht in die Bearbeitungsstatistik mit einfließen sollte. LG 13:34, 23. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Beleidigung Hallo Leaf, ich finde es toll dass du mich darauf aufmerksam machst. Ich werde Ginsterfell erstmal aus dem Chat verbannen. Sowas müsst ihr ja nicht haben und wir auch nicht. Wer sowas schreibt, braucht gar nicht erst herzukommen LG 21:23, 25. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Chat:o Mein Chat geht wieder nicht ;( Nope meiner geht auch nicht ;(( lg Brombeerschweif (Diskussion) 21:29, 25. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Bild<3 Dank für das schöne Bild<33 Brombeerschweif (Diskussion) 17:19, 26. Jan. 2013 (UTC) =Bild Datei:--byWeich--.png Wei gesagt nicht sehr schön Bild<3 Hier ich hab ein Bild gemalt..für dich:DD bin aber leider noch nicht so gut im Malen...und hatte natürlich ne Vorlage:D thumb|left|Für Leaf Von Bramble lg 21:38, 30. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Test Dies ist lediglich ein test 5.146.124.29 23:28, 2. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Bildchen Hei, danke für das Bild es ist echt schön *-* 15:05, 3. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Bildchen frame|:)Sooo... fertig :D... nur eine Sache. Das Ding da (oben rechts) ist kein Böses Gesicht ohne Mund, das soll ein Schmetterling sein XDDD naja... LG- deine 16:38, 4. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Bildchen :3 Hey Leaf~ also hier ist das Bild das ich gemalt habe als du mir zugeschaut hast :D Bitteschöön:D xD right 23:27, 11. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Ein Bild für dich :) Mein erster Versuch Distelpfote zu malen, ich hoffe es gefällt dir. (habe leider kein gimp) RTL for EVER (Diskussion) 15:30, 12. Feb. 2013 (UTC)thumb|Das ist für dich Friends Hey Leaf :) Wir haben ja mal im Chat ne Freundshcaft gegründet^^ Allerdings habe ich gerade gesehn, dass ich noch auf deiner Freundesliste fehle... Wäre schön, wenn du das noch nachtragen könntest :) GLG Bild thumbhier ist es LeyThe never-ending story 21:32, 22. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Bild Here ya go: thumb Bild hier bitte^^ LeyThe never-ending story 23:35, 1. Mär. 2013 (UTC) thumb|252px Bild thumb|332pxLeyThe never-ending story 12:08, 2.